The Best Thing
by chaser1980
Summary: George gritted his teeth before tossing back the rest of his drink in one gulp. Ron was a colossal idiot. And where the bloody hell was Fred? If there was ever a time he needed a distraction, it was now.


**Disclaimer: Clearly, I don't own HP and am not J.K. If I were, things would have gone very differently. Obviously, this is AU. I don't like the idea of killing off Fred, so I didn't.**

"Shh! Can't you keep your mouth shut for five minutes?"

"Generally, no."

"Fred, if you get us caught, I'll-"

Hermione looked toward the door to the Astronomy Tower, as George stopped short and Fred nearly toppled over him.

"And just what are you two up to?" she asked.

Fred quickly hid his hands behind his back.

"Nothing," they answered in unison.

She only raised an eyebrow, and they gave each other a look before shrugging. Fred set down the box of fireworks he had been hiding and they both moved toward the window where she sat, arms wrapped tightly around herself, knees tucked up to her chest as the October night breeze blew into the open stone tower.

"I think the real question is, what are you doing up here by yourself instead of cuddling in front of the fire with ickle Ronniekins?" Fred asked.

They saw her face darken slightly and exchanged a quick glance. It seemed something might be amiss between the Head Boy and Head Girl, whose rather tumultuous relationship was only a few months old.

"Well, that's problematic," she answered, her voice wavering just slightly. "It seems Ronniekins is otherwise occupied shagging Lavender Brown in our Common Room."

"What?" Fred couldn't come up with anything clever.

"I'm going to beat his-" George started to turn, but Hermione grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"It's not worth it," she said quietly and they noticed her face, while sad, was not tearstained. "He's not worth it."

Fred gave George a look that Hermione missed. George turned red, then leaned against the wall when Hermione dropped his arm, no longer making moves to head to the Heads' Common Room and beat his younger brother to a pulp. Fred sat down next to her on the window ledge and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You usually wouldn't need anyone's help to hex Ron and that slag into oblivion anyway - why didn't you do it?"

Hermione shook her head a little, then sighed, resting it on Fred's shoulder. "At first, when I walked in, I was stunned. They didn't see me, so I ducked back out and stood there in the hall for a minute. I guess that's when I realized I just didn't care that much. I should care, right? But I just...don't."

"He's an idiot. I know he's our brother, but he's a moron," Fred answered and George nodded in agreement.

Hermione sniffled a little. "It's for the best. We just made each other miserable. I wish we had never started this whole mess. We should have just stayed friends, and been done with it."

Fred gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Come on, love, why don't you come back to our flat and stay there tonight? We'll make sure your common room is clear before we let you back in tomorrow morning."

The twins had reluctantly agreed to return and finish their seventh year along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, to please their mother. But the joke shop still needed to be run, so they arranged to take all their classes two days a week and retained their flat above the shop. It was an unusual arrangement, but Headmistress McGonagall bent the rules relatively easily, just happy to have the four Weasleys back along with Harry and Hermione. Harry had turned down the Head Boy role, requesting that it instead go to Ron, who was quite pleased. Harry said he had had enough with responsibility for a while and spent much of his time with his girlfriend, Ginny, to the perpetual annoyance of her brothers.

"I don't know," she said hesitantly.

"Come on, then, we don't bite - much - unless you'd like us to, well then..." Fred teased, giving her a lecherous look and she smiled a little, elbowing him in the ribs. He jumped down from the ledge and picked up his box of fireworks.

"I'll go on back. We'll even abandon our prank tonight for you, Hermione. I need to get back and plan something good for Ronald in the morning, anyway."

"Fred-" she started to protest, but he just winked before apparating away. She sighed and looked to George.

"He's incorrigible."

George cleared his throat awkwardly. "Part of the charm," he said, but it was missing the usual lightness in tone.

"Well, Angelina's the one who really has to put up with it, I suppose."

"Come on, then, either you come back to our flat or I'll have to stay here with you, and it's bloody cold up here."

Hermione finally nodded. "All right, I'll come. Thanks."

"Not a problem."

George put his arm around her and apparated them both to the twins' living room. Fred had set down his fireworks, and Hermione and George could already see the gears turning in his head.

"I suppose I should try to stop you," Hermione said, but then smiled a little. "But I don't really want to."

"There it is - I knew you had a devious streak in there somewhere Head Girl," Fred answered. He took her by the shoulders and pushed her gently in the direction of the bath. "Go and wash your face. We'll find you something to wear and George here will make you some tea while I think of what we can do to ickle Ronnikins."

"I'd rather have something stronger than tea, if you don't mind," Hermione answered, heading toward the loo.

Fred raised his eyebrows. "Mind? Certainly not. Since you're in our flat, and not at school, you can't confiscate it anyway."

Hermione actually giggled a little before disappearing. Fred waited for the door to close, then rounded on George. "Well, it looks like Ron's finally done it this time. Maybe now's your chance."

George turned red again. "What are you on about?"

Fred scoffed. "Please, you know what I'm talking about," he said, lowering his voice. "The years-long crush you've had on Miss Prefect in there. Ron's finally screwed it up so badly this time, there's no way she'll go back to him. Especially not if she knows she has a better option."

George ignored him and went to his bedroom, rummaging around in his dresser until he found an extra pair of pajamas. Fred just followed, still talking in a whisper.

"Come on, I'm not going to let you deny it anymore. It's getting bloody obnoxious!"

"She just walked in on her boyfriend shagging someone else, I'm not going to turn around and make a move on her! Merlin, Fred!"

Fred only rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying you should try to get in her knickers! You just need to let her know you fancy her."

"I should never have told you, you nosy git," George whispered back, as ferociously as he could. "Lay off!"

Fred gave a dramatic sigh and held up his hands. "Fine. Be miserable when she either goes back to Ron or when some other bloke gets wind that they've broken up and snatches her up first. See if I care!"

George brushed past him and knocked on the bathroom door. Hermione pulled it open, her hair pulled back and face washed clean. She smiled at him and took the items he held out.

"Thanks. I really appreciate you and Fred letting me stay here tonight."

"You don't have to thank us. I'm just sorry my brother is such an idiot."

She gave a rueful smile and a shrug and then closed the bathroom door again. He went back to the kitchen and pulled the firewhiskey out of the cabinet, then found a couple of bottles of butterbeer. He figured she would probably prefer the latter, but at the moment, he decided he could really use a drink himself, too, and firewhiskey was more his style.

"Fred, what do you want?"

But no answer. He went into the living room to find that Fred was nowhere around, but had left a fire roaring in the fireplace. Hmm...looked cozy.

"Oh, good, a fire. I did get rather chilled up there in the tower."

George turned to see Hermione had emerged from the bath. He could barely see the tips of her fingers from below the cuffs of his pajama top and she had rolled up the pants legs enough so she didn't trip on them. She still looked like she was swimming in them, but George had to swallow hard and turn away a little, fiddling with the cap of the butterbeer he had in his hands. Godric, she looked gorgeous! If she had come out in a skimpy nightgown, he wasn't sure he could have found her any more beautiful. Well, okay, that was definitely a pleasant image, but still, he'd certainly take the oversized flannel pajamas, since that was what was right in front of him. _His _pajamas, he reminded himself, a little smugly.

"Butterbeer?" he asked, finally finding his voice. "Warm or cold?"

"Warm," she replied, and took a seat on the sofa, pulling her legs up and tucking them underneath her and running her fingers through the hair she had let back down. He went back into the kitchen and took a deep breath.

_"Get ahold of yourself, Georgie,_" he thought to himself. _"She's your friend, your brother's a prat, and you need to make sure she's okay. And that's it. No matter what Fred says."_

He poured her drink, warmed it with a quick charm, then poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and took them both back out into the living room, sitting down beside her on the sofa. She took the glass from him and sipped from it carefully.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled a little. "You keep saying that, but it wasn't you shagging Lavender in my common room."

"I know, I'd never do something like that-shag Lavender, I mean," he said, quickly correcting himself. She didn't seem to notice. "I just don't really know what else to say."

"Well, like I said before, it should bother me more than it does. I mean, I _am _hurt. He should have just had the decency to break up with me first and to know that he went back to the same tart he was after in our sixth year, ugh!"

"I know I've already said this, too, but he's an idiot."

Hermione sighed and suddenly looked very sad and as close to tears as she had been yet. "Maybe not. They obviously like each other-have for two years, I guess. Besides," she continued, her voice dropping, "it's not like he ever wanted to do that with me."

George felt a little ill. "Did you want to-with him?" Gods, he couldn't even say it! Just the thought of Ron with his hands all over-

She was blushing now, seeming to be aware that this was probably not the conversation she ought to be having with George, of all people. "I don't know. I thought I should want to-but I-I don't know."

George bit back a sigh of relief. "You'd know it, if you had wanted to."

She took another sip of her now only somewhat warm butterbeer. "It just would have been nice to finally be wanted by someone," she said, quietly.

George gritted his teeth before tossing back the rest of his drink in one gulp. Ron was a colossal idiot. And where the bloody hell was Fred? If there was ever a time he needed a distraction, it was now.

"He just always seemed so bloody possessive - I thought that meant something!" she continued, angry again. "And it wasn't as if I had other wizards knocking down my door. I know everyone thinks Viktor and I had a relationship going, but we didn't, we were just friends."

Krum. Bastard. He rather hated him, too.

"And now, after everything, I just though I'd get to be happy! Harry and Ginny are, and Fred and Angelina. It seems nearly everyone's paired off and are tucked away in broomclosets shagging like bunnies, but I guess even at nineteen, I'm still just a rather plain, bushy-haired know-it-all."

George turned his head quickly, seeing that now there were tears in her eyes. Gorgeous chocolate brown eyes he thought he could get lost in. And bushy hair! If only she knew how many times he'd woken up, sweaty and uncomfortable, after a dream somehow involving those soft curls that hadn't been close to bushy in years...

George then did something that he knew was either going to turn out to be the absolute best or the absolute stupidest thing he'd ever done. In mere seconds, he moved as close to her on the sofa as he possibly could, took her face in his hand, and kissed her.

Her butterbeer sloshed out of her glass, soaking the pajamas she was wearing, but he didn't even notice. She made a small sound of surprise, and George started to pull away, but before he could, she had grabbed the front of his shirt and was kissing him back.

Oh, Merlin, absolute best thing he'd ever done! Except for the fact she was Ron's girlfriend and had just had her heart stomped on. George suddenly jerked back and jumped off the sofa, dropping his empty glass onto the coffeetable and staring at her, wide-eyed. She was looking back at him much the same way.

Fred picked that moment to walk back into the flat. He paused in the doorway, looking from his twin, to Hermione, and back. "What's going on here?"

But it seemed neither of them could utter a word. Fred raised an eyebrow, then slowly grinned. "You know, I think I might go visit Angie this evening. Haven't seen her in a couple of...um, hours...I should go."

And he winked at George before apparating away.

The crack of apparation seemed to shock them both back to reality. "Oh, gods, I'm so, so sorry," George croaked. Absolute stupidest thing he'd ever done! She was going to hate him. Ron was going to kill him. And Harry, too, probably. And then Ginny, and she was bloody scary sometimes.

"You kissed me," Hermione said slowly.

"I-I shouldn't have-"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I-I just-you said you were plain and it's just not true, you're gorgeous, and-he's an idiot if he never realized it. If you'd given me half the chances you've given him, I swear, I wouldn't be shagging anyone but you on the sofa-" George finally clapped a hand over his mouth, since he didn't seem to otherwise be able to control the words spilling out.

Her eyes got a little wider, but then there was a look in them that he couldn't quite read. She stood up, setting down her butterbeer and moving closer to him. He took a step back, afraid she was about to hex him.

"Do it again," she said.

"I'm really sor-what?"

"Kiss me again."

It took George a moment to process what she had just said. In those few seconds, Hermione closed the distance between them, grabbed his shirt again, and kissed him. His mind went blank. Any thoughts of Ron, Harry, Ginny, and anything they might do to him, simply vanished. He snaked his arms around her, pulling her flush to him, and kissed her back. If this was his one chance, he wasn't going to screw it up. Fred was right - the minute everyone knew she and Ron were no longer together, she'd definitely have wizards knocking on her door and he'd be damned if he'd give them the opportunity to get to her first.

His tongue slipped in to meet hers and she moaned softly. It cracked the last of his resolve. He turned them around, pressing her back into the wall and tangling one hand in that hair he'd had many a fantasy about. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took advantage of the fact she was sandwiched between him and the wall to lift up enough to wrap her legs around his waist. He groaned, kissing down her jaw, then her neck, the hand that wasn't in her hair moving from around her waist to hold her bum. For support only, he tried to convince himself. He kissed the hollow of her throat.

"Oh, George!" she gasped. He stopped suddenly, taking deep breaths as he rested his forehead against her ear, trying to get ahold of himself.

"Why did you stop?" she asked, breathlessly. He could feel her own deep breaths pressing her breasts against his chest. It made getting control of himself very difficult, indeed.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this," he said, but he couldn't keep from nuzzling her neck as he did. "I wanted to take you out for dinner, bring you flowers...this, too, definitely, but _after_ you'd broken up with Ron."

"I think _Ron _has effectively broken up with _me _and dinner and flowers sound lovely, but there doesn't have to be a regular order about it all," she replied, running her nails through the hair on the back of his head. He could feel her smile as she nuzzled her own nose against his neck. Witch.

Then she went on. "I'm such an idiot!"

He started, a little from the change of subject and a little from the hand that slipped through his partially open shirt. When had she managed to undo the buttons?

"Impossible," he replied, feeling the tightness in his chest relax just a little as he realized she was making no moves to push him away and was in fact, doing quite the opposite.

"No, really, I must be, to not have noticed this-you. When I used to catch you and Fred setting up all manner of pranks in my fifth year, I really should _not_ have ignored the voice in my head that was telling me that rather than give you detention, I should drag you off to the nearest broomcloset and lock you in there with me."

He froze. "Fifth year? Broomcloset?" He couldn't even form complete sentences. His train of thought had just derailed.

She laughed a little, and sounded embarrassed. "Gods, yes, if you hadn't taken off on your broom in a flash of fireworks, maybe I would have done it and not instead convinced myself that you would only thought of my as the swotty, bossy friend of your little brother and that I'd better focus my attention back on him, since it seemed like he might be interested...oh, I'm rambling!"

"You _were _the swotty, bossy friend of my brother's, but, Merlin! If you had even _hinted _about broomclosets-"

"Hush!" she laughed, the hand that was on his neck giving him a quick smack in the back of his head.

He grinned, pressing his lips once again to her throat. "You should know I always found swotty, bossy fifth-years exceedingly hot when they'd stomp their foot, toss curly-definitely not bushy-hair over their shoulder, and give me detention."

"They?"

The hand that was under his shirt came out to finish undoing the buttons. "Well, you, mostly," he answered, and she ran her tongue along the shell of his remaining ear. He shuddered a little, pleasantly.

"That's good, you had me worried."

"You should also know, it was really only you."

Her laugh faded into a moan as he trailed his hand down from her hair to cup a breast through the flannel pajama top. Oh, Godric, she wasn't wearing a bra!

"You know, earlier, when you said I would know it if I wanted to?"

How she was able to still speak in coherent sentences was a mystery to him and he really needed to figure out how to more effectively shut her up. Wait, what?

"What?" he voiced as she arched into his hand.

"Shagging," she said, managing to sound breathless and slightly annoyed at the same time. Well, he could be rather dense sometimes. "You said I would know it if I wanted to? George-and I might only say this once, so listen up-you were right. I'm going to hold you to dinner and flowers and all sorts of wooing later, but if you don't get me out of these pajamas you spilled butterbeer all over in about thirty seconds, I'm going to have to resort to giving you detention again."

He nearly dropped her. "I'm not dreaming again, am I?"

"Detention, George," she reminded.

"Right, right, certainly wouldn't want that."

He pulled her off the wall and kissed her again, deciding that was really the most pleasurable way of keeping her quiet - at least so far. He carried her into his room and shut the door behind them with his foot.

* * *

><p>As Fred strolled past them in the hallway, Ginny pushed Harry away and tried to look as though they hadn't just been snogging against the staircase banister.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked her brother. "You don't have class today and you certainly never get up in time for breakfast."

Fred quirked an eyebrow at them, taking note of the fact that Harry's tie was already crooked at a quarter of eight in the morning. "I thought I'd pay ickle Ronniekins a visit on this fine autumn morning."

He took off toward the Heads' Common Room and Ginny followed, pulling Harry after her.

"You can't just barge in there! He and Hermione might be-well..."

"I'm quite certain they're not," he replied, grinning as he recalled the scene interrupted when he'd walked into George's room about ten minutes before, "seeing as how Hermione walked in on him shagging Lavender Brown on the sofa last night, ended up at my flat, and is currently otherwise occupied with the second most handsome twin-after me, of course."

They all stopped in front of the room's portrait.

"Oh my-I'm going to kill him! Ron is such an absolute idi-wait, did you say Hermione was otherwise occupied, with _George_?"

Harry just looked from brother to sister, looking shocked as he put the pieces of their conversation together. Fred grinned wickedly and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I did. I guess he finally told her he'd fancied her for years and, apparently, she returned the sentiment."

"Did they-"

"Only reason I see to leave your clothes thrown here, there, and all over the floor."

Ginny clapped her hand over her mouth, then giggled. Harry turned red.

"Oh, I am _so _having a talk with her later!" Ginny said. "But first, let's kill Ron."

"Yes, let's." Fred looked up as the lady in the portrait suddenly returned to her frame and glanced at the three Gryffindors before her.

"Password dear?" she asked Fred, rather flirtatiously.

"Well, I don't really know it, but I _do _need to speak to my brother in there. You don't suppose you could let us through, just this one time, love?" He winked at her.

"It's 'sugar quills,'" Harry supplied. "Honestly, Angelina will have your head."

The lady in the portrait rolled her eyes at Harry's interruption, but allowed them through.

Ron was just heading down the stairs from his room and looked surprised to see his brother, sister, and best friend in the room. "Oh, uh, g'morning. What are you all doing here?"

"Where is the slut, Ron?" Ginny asked and Ron looked startled.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about!" But his ears turned red.

"Hermione saw you, you prat," Harry answered and Ron looked shocked that Harry would call him a name.

"Wha-saw me?"

"Yes, saw you," Fred replied. "Shagging Lavender Brown on that sofa last night." He pointed. "George and I found her in the Astronomy Tower and she stayed at our flat with him last night."

Ron's entire face turned red this time. "She stayed with George?"

Ginny rounded on him, poking her wand into his chest. "Don't you even _dare _think of getting angry! Not after what you did!"

"I was at Angelina's," Fred answered. He was being purposefully vague. It was always fun to get a rise out of Ron. "So, yes, I supposed George was the only one with her at our flat. Hmm, do you think that could be a problem?"

"She's _my _girlfriend!" Ron protested.

"You said you had broken up with her!"

They all looked to see a furious Lavender Brown rushing down the staircase and shoving Ron hard. He stumbled sideways a step.

"Lavender, honey-"

"Don't 'honey' me, Ronald Weasley. You haven't changed at all!"

Lavender stormed out of the room, Ron giving Fred a quick, furious look before heading after her. "Lav, please!"

Ginny shook her head. "Honestly, by the time Mum and Dad got to him, were all the brains of the family gone? For male children, I mean. Obviously."

"Obviously," Fred said, nodding. "And, yes." He put his wand back in his pocket. Harry looked at him, sharply.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Shall we adjourn to breakfast, dear sister?" Fred asked, crooking his arm, and ignoring Harry's question.

She suppressed a grin and took his arm. "Certainly, dear brother. Come on, Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, following them out of the common room and back towards the Great Hall. "Merlin, help me," he muttered.

When they entered the hall, Ron was sitting beside Lavender at the far end of the table, trying to get her to listen to him, as she pointedly ignored him and drank her pumpkin juice. Harry took his usual seat and Ginny sat down beside him. Fred took Ron's normal spot across from them and began filling his plate, whistling nonchalantly. Most of the Gryffindor table was paused, forks halfway to their mouths, looking back and forth from one group to the next, wondering what was going on and why Fred Weasley was up early enough for breakfast.

Hermione fairly skidded into the hall, dropping down into her seat next to Fred and across from Ginny, still tying her rather messy hair back into a ponytail, though by doing so, she was inadvertently revealing a distinct red spot on her neck, only half-hidden by her collar. Silverware clattered down onto plates around the room as George Weasley strolled in after her, taking a seat on her other side, quite close, and reaching for some toast.

"Morning Harry, Ginny," he said, not even bothering to hide the grin on his face. He reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice in front of him and poured some into his glass, then into Hermione's. "Juice, love?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied, calming down a little now that she knew she wasn't terribly late to breakfast.

"And just where have you been, Hermione?" Ginny asked, slyly, and Hermione flushed as she saw the look on her friend's face.

"Not now, Ginevra. Unless you want me to tell your brothers what you told me last Saturday about-"

"Never mind that!" Ginny interrupted.

Fred and George both paused in their eating, exchanging a glance with each other before looking back to Ginny and Harry, the latter of whom was sliding down somewhat in his seat.

"And what exactly are we not supposed to know?" Fred asked.

Harry and Ginny were saved from having to answer by Ron, as he came storming down from the other end of the table towards George. Meals around the Great Hall were all together abandoned, as everyone watched the drama unfolding in front of them.

"You! What the hell do you think-"

"Don't say another word, Ron Weasley," Hermione interrupted, whirling around in her seat, and for the second time that morning, Ron found himself on the business end of an angry witch's wand. "After what I saw in our common room last night, you haven't a leg to stand on and I'd appreciate it if you would make it a point to avoid me for the next several days until I no longer feel the urge to hex you from here to Hogsmeade."

Hermione then turned towards Lavender at the other end of the table. "And Lavender, I really should thank you." Lavender looked down the table, surprised. "It certainly gave me the clarity I needed to see I had been making a terrible mistake by not listening to my true feelings years earlier."

George shot a smug look at Ron, who still looked like he wanted to kill him. Hermione gave Ron one more warning with a shake of her wand before turning back around and beginning to eat her breakfast, as though the entire Great Hall hadn't just realized she had not only found Ron and Lavender in some kind of compromising position, but that she was now quite obviously with George.

Fred made a nearly imperceptible motion with his wand and suddenly words formed above Ron's head, blinking in a lovely shade of purple. Lavender, to be exact. 'I'm a cheating bastard!'

Gasps and giggles were suddenly heard around the room and Ron looked up, then glared back at his brothers, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione, who weren't bothering to hide their amusement.

Turning red, Lavender quickly stood and started moving toward the doors of the Great Hall but didn't get far before words appeared above her own head. 'I'm with stupid' in orange, with an arrow pointing towards Ron.

Even the Slytherins were laughing now and Lavender broke out into a run. With one more glare for his family and friends, Ron took off after her, the arrow above Lavender's head spinning like a compass to always point toward him.

Ignoring the surprised looks still being thrown her direction, Hermione continued to eat her breakfast. "So how long will that last, Fred?" she asked, not even blinking as George grabbed her free hand under the table.

"Lavender's, only a minute. Apparently he told her he had already broken up with you," Fred answered. "Wouldn't be nice to make her keep it all day. Ron's will last as long as I want it to. I was thinking I might cancel it _after _Sunday dinner at the Burrow."

"Sounds like a plan, Gred," George replied, sipping his juice casually and letting his finger trail up Hermione's knee and under the edge of her skirt, well hidden under the table.

She swatted at him and he winked at her before pulling his hand back.

"I have to go to class," Hermione said. "Ginny, are you coming with me?"

She gave her a pointed look and Ginny immediately scrambled up, grabbing her books and giving Harry a quick kiss. "Yes, definitely! See you at lunch Harry."

"But I have class with you, too!" he protested.

"Girl talk, Harry, lag behind. Honestly!"

Hermione drained her juice and took one last bite of toast.

"What about dinner tonight? I'll pick you up at seven?" George asked Hermione, as she stood to leave the Great Hall.

She smiled at him. "Dinner sounds lovely," she replied, softly.

"Do you like lilies or roses?"

Her smile grew brighter. "Daisies, actually."

"Perfect. Seven."

"Seven," she replied, then surprised him with a quick kiss, in front of all of Hogwarts, before she was dragged from the room by his little sister.

George turned back to his breakfast.

"This is going to take some getting used to," Harry said. "You had better not be playing."

George gave him the most serious look he'd ever seen from one of the twins. "I'm certainly not playing," he replied and Harry nodded. Ginny may be Fred and George's sister, but Hermione was effectively his, and he needed the reassurance.

"Good."

"Better get to class, Potter. George, we need to open the store. And apparently, I'm going to have to let you off early if you're going to dinner at seven," Fred said. "Although, personally, _I_ can't wait for dinner on Sunday."


End file.
